One Mini Adventure
by Tygsy
Summary: 3 year old Thor, Modo's son and his friend Kou get out of the protection of the farm house, deep into the wods and dark night


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars and make no profit from this story, it is written purely for enjoyment.  Thor, Kou, Indra and Lethal Weapon are my characters; please ask me if you wish to use them. Maureen belongs to Zanymars;and its used here with her permission.

* * * * *

One Mini Adventure 

**by**

**Tygsy**

ãTygsy 2001

The little fur ball moved in his crib, stirring and stretching. The morning light began to sip through the of the external wood window leaves, highlighting his dark coal fur coat and making light/dark stripes patterns on it. 

His little tummy growled. The baby knew it would be breakfast time soon for his body internal clock usually woke him up before food time. Grandma and other ladies would be here any moment to feed him and the other babies that he shared the room with. 

Thor hated this bed and missed the times when he could roam freely to Mommy Lia room and being on her arms. Grabbing the bars of the crib, he managed pulling himself up and over after some time. On the crib next to him, Kou was doing the same. He was Thor's best friend and a baby mouse as big as the former one was. Actually, they were giants, even for their age standards. Tall and broad shouldered, they promised to grow a lot yet.

It had been Kou that had taught Thor how to escape that prison bed. Although Kou was 2 months younger, he was much more mature than his comrades and best pal because he had been one of several kid's experiments realized under the Sick Dr Carbuncle' hands. Due those experiments, Kou was already capable of doing things and thoughts that were impossible for children of his age and elders, even. 

Thor knew adults felt uncomfortable with his friend around and he always wondered why. It was true that Kou sometimes did strange things, and overreacted but so did Thor or any baby around. The big ones could be very confusing to understand sometimes.

The two friends started for the door silently, they didn't want to wake up the other babies. However, the door itself presented a problem for them; it was closed. Thor and Kou looked each other and Kou reached his baby hands toward the handle. He was tall enough to reach it. Thor always had been amazed how his friend always seemed to know how to do things that took him quite a while to learn, like now.

Maureen stirred and moved on the bed.  The two gray giants hastened their speed, knowing she always meant trouble for them.  She was only a month younger than Kou.

" Where are you going?" Maureen rubbed her eyes in sleepiness.

 They sighed. 

" Were are going for walk." Kou said shortly and annoyed.  He felt that the girl was a pain on the ass and was figuring a way to get rid of her permanently.

 " Mommy Lia says we cannot leave before breakfast."  She faced the bed bars disappointed that she couldn't overcome them.

" She is Not My mommy. I don't have to listen to her."

" Mommy says you can't go… Thor."  Maureen wouldn't let them go that easily. She also wanted to get of the bed and if she couldn't she would not let them get it. Besides mommy had said No leaving bed before breakfast and what mommy said was an order.

" Let's go, Thor. Let the baby stay here." Kou was impatient, worried about adults arriving at any minute.

 Thor hesitated. He wanted the adventure but didn't want to have their mommy sad with him. He shook head, knowing there wouldn't be time anyway. The grown ups would be there very soon.

"  You are such a toddler as your sis are, Thor. I am leaving." Kou stepped outside. Thor stood there at door, his ears and growing antennae down and indeed, it didn't take long before grandma, Hera and the Charley girl arrived.

 Grandma gave Thor a stern look that made the baby cringe and stay put. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave bed until some adult arrived.

 Hera looked around and sighed not seeing her son.  She should have expected that.  Kou had a mind of his own and some of her best efforts to discipline him were not working.

* * *

Thor looked up from the story Lia was telling to the babies. His sensitive ears picked a sound nearby, on the rhododendron bush. The evening was warm and comfortable so Lia  had taken them out to tell stories while the others adults searched for the missing baby.

 The day had started normal; the adults had just had some extra work searching for Kou that had vanished and they had every reason to be worried- a three years old baby mouse was a very easy prey even for the smallest Earth predators like the badgers and weasels. The adult mice were aware of the dangers of living in a farm surrounded by Earth natural wildlife and had decided the outcome of having a peaceful place to live on worth the natural environment risks.

Lia and her human friends had come across the Martian mice by sheer chance. Being aware of the grave extinction danger that threatened their race, Lia had turned her farm, previously a lab mice breeding one, into a place where she could research means to save their species.  At the farm itself she and her father, both mice lovers and breeders, healed the wounded, helped to give birth to new ones. They researched to help those wounded by war, or mean Plutarkian experiments, searching for new cures.

Some Martians also had established a new colony inside a huge cavern within the farm boundaries. There, they could live like in Mars, for all means it was Martian territory and were under Martian laws.

However, as the cave and thereby, the city, were within farm territory, the major issues concerning the Colony, as it was called, Lia, her family and friends had a saying on it and their considerations and positions carefully considered before any decision was taken. It was the least the Martians could do to show consideration for those who were giving a piece of their own land for them try to build a new life.

 Thor looked up again from hearing the story. Lia was still busy with his companions. He looked again toward the bushes, his curiosity picked and he wondered how he could go there without calling the attention from the others.

 Daemon, a tan boy with brown curls locks looked at him attentively. His tanned tail made an **O** with the tip. It was all Thor needed.

 Daemon went under the wooden steps of the veranda. Lia stopped reading the book and turned toward the little explorer. 

" Daemon, come back, sweety… you can get hurt down there."

While she was busy with the tan boy, Thor escaped toward the bushes; curious to know what had caused it to move. He was weary when got closer, it was an animal. He hasn't forgotten when he had came across an irritated porcupine, two years earlier. Still curiosity overcame the fear and he kept advancing.

He crouched like he had seen Uncle Stoker do to pounce his other uncles.

" Kou!" What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you."  Thor was thorn between relief to see his friend safe and worry about what would happen to him- the adults were nervous… and when they got like that it was better not be on their way. Even father Modo got a way to look at you that made his heart bleed. Thor would do anything to not see that sad, disappointed look on his dad's eyes. " Your mommy is very worried."

 Kou smiled as this the mess didn't referred to him.

" Ah you know mom, she gets like that… but soon she gets over it. I was exploring."

" You should talk to her. She has been crying."

" I will… I don't like seeing her hurt. But there are so many rules… we can't go anywhere without a bigger one around. And they always have their own business."

" True, but please Kou… go to aunt Hera. I hate seeing her like that."

" Ok Ok." Kou sighed. He liked his parents, he just felt they treated him like a baby when he could do much more than the other orphans, that were of Thor age, thus, elder than him, Kou.

 The two mini giants walked toward the house. Lia gave a startled cry. " KOU! Where have you been?" She kneeled by the kids level, keeping the others under her sight. "We have been sick worried that something happened to you."

 Kou just wrapped the arms around Lia neck, to comfort her.  She took it as he was scared and hugged him.  " Come on guys. Lets go inside." She held Kou with one arm and helped the others to climb the veranda steps.

Hera came running outside. She took Kou from Lia's arms.

" You little pest." She said between anger and relief. " Where have you been? Don't you know that's dangerous you walk around by yourself? And if a big animal caught you?"

" Ah, mommy, Kou can take care of big bad animals." 

 Hera rocked him gently; comforted to know he was safe.

Behind Lia, Daemon and Thor shook tails discretely.

* * *

 Thor woke up with someone tapping on him. " Come, big guy."

" Where?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

" The guys are training." Kou eyes lit up with excitement.

 Thor was awake in a minute. " How we gonna pass through Grand ma room? She has a damned hearing."

Kou smiled. " Get of this cage. I will show you how."

Thor did so and they opened the door silently.  Kou slithetered, his belly to the ground.  Thor followed him… the house was silent. The little boys held their breaths when they passed Dawn's room and only breathed relieved when they were at top of stairs… the house was under a silence and blanket of darkness.  They were not afraid of dark; their night vision was good.

 Thor thought he heard a movement on top of stairs. Cleo, the Doberman was standing there. For a moment the babies feared she would bring them back. She just went down and stopped by them. Thor moved a step ahead. The dog did the same. Apparently she would not stop them, but would accompany them.

 The boys went through the dog flap door to outside. A crispy starry night met them. The nightly sounds promised danger and adventures.

The little adventurers inhaled deeply and watched the sky tapestry with wonder. A falling star crossed the sky and filled their heads with more wonder. Thor had been a bit worried about disobeying mom, but now he was here he felt free and fulfilled somehow.

The sounds of yelling come to their ears…they looked toward the dark mass of Zeus house. Kou's father had built it for him and Hera to not crowd the farmhouse.   It also had become some sort of bar at weekends… where the guys could drink, rough house and play till sun was up, if they wanted without disturbing the rest of the farm.

 The sounds were coming from behind it, toward the bulk of trees.

" Stoker is giving them classes, Thor. Dad doesn't like me to see. He says he wants me to be builder like him…but those fighters are much more fun."

" Same here. Dad is nice, but he says I'm too young to watch their fights. If it's wrong why they do all the time?? Why dad does it too? And why we get punished when we do it?"

" Adults are complicated. But I like to see."

 The kids crawled silently toward the sounds. Cleo followed them, silent guardian. Stoker, Throttle, Vinny, Modo, Lethal Weapon and Indra were having fun at the pond. The moonlight wasn't enough but the babies' night vision allowed them avoiding low branches. Besides, Kou seemed to know what to do.  He immediately went to silent mode when they entered the forest and they began to walk silently the rest of the way.

 The guys were having fun at the pond after a hard training.

 The boys looked each other aghast. When they did that mess with water on bathtub they got a speech, some light whipping from grandma Dawn tail. Now the adults were doing the same thing they were not supposed to. Shouting and splashing water everywhere. They were even dunking each other underwater.

 Thor heard a sound above them and a large shadow passed flying on the sky. Thor's little heart beat like a rock concert. The animal could be barely seen, only its large round yellow eyes staring directly at him. The creature let go a high-pitched scream that reminded Thor some years earlier when a bird wanted get him. 

Cleo stood by them, protecting the babies… but the night cry had been too much…. Thor forgot that his dad would NOT like he being here at this hour, and ran to the pond.

 Modo had heard the owl, he wouldn't have minded it if he had not seen the dark fur ball running toward water. He could not believe his eyes when he recognized it.  Throttle was ready to trip Modo into water again but missed the attack for Modo moved toward shore. Throttle ended with face underwater.

 Modo ran to get the baby, his heart pounding fast thinking of all the dangers that the night hid for the careless baby.

 Thor ran to the safety of his dad's arms and curled there like a wool ball.

The other mice came, stunned with the daring of the kids. Cleo brought a reluctant Kou toward them.

 Stoker lit a fire to warm and dry them.

" So what the little guys are doing here?" he asked after everyone was comfortable, Thor firmly sit against Modo frame.

" We wanted to see the night." Kou looked at them. We could not sleep.

 The adults gave them that face. _Hmm its not all is it kids?_

Thor and Kou kept their innocent and best smiles, adult heart melting ones.

" Do you know how dangerous is here kids? Didn't we tell you a thousand times to not get out alone?"

" We were not alone dad." Thor pointed Cleo. " She was with us."

" Don't be harsh on the kids, Modo." Stoker looked his pupils. " I heard of some certain mice kids that also added some gray fur to their folks when decided for a night camping."

" But I was not 3 years old. I always obeyed my momma." He rebuked.

 Stoker laughed. " Yea… but boldness runs on your family. I heard of some stories of your grand father…" He eyed the kids.. " But u guys are to young to hear that."

" Aw, coach Stoker.We wanted some adventure.  We hate rules. You adults are always breaking rules."  Kou protested.

  Stoker took deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"  You must go by the rules, kids."

" WHY?" They both protested.

" Because you need to learn them; its true we sometimes break the house rules… but we know which ones we break and the consequences of breaking them. You two are still to young… to disobey. You not fully aware of the consequences of your acts."

" We wanted some action." The babies looked down.

" Say, we can take you for some night incursions."

 Thor and Kou eyes shone like stars.

" But...it will be our way. You break rules and you not coming with us anymore understood?" Stoker talked in a deep serious tone that he seldom used.

The boys nodded. The biker mice had some trouble to put them to sleep. The two adventurers were overexcited with everything that happened and it wasn't when light began to shy away the night that the fur balls finally slept on their protectors' arms.

The End 


End file.
